The Chronicles of Kaidos: Legends of Past
by Sunadokei
Summary: When Kio, Chiro, Axe, and Zaviacs pasts and nightmares are fused into their souls by none other then Scrapperton himself, it's up to Amila and the monkeys to bring them back! But what stories will they find lurking in their friend's hearts? Rated 4 Abuse


**New story with Spirit Saga! About too! I give you...**

_**The Chronicles of Kaidos: Legends of Past**_

_**Chapter I: Nightmare**_

"AHHH!"

Chiro sat up in his bed. Cold sweat beaded down his face as he panted heavily. Chiro groaned as he groggily checked his clock.

_2 AM..._

Chiro wiped his sweat with his sleeve as he stepped out of his bed. He dragged himself towards the kitchen. He hastily opened the fridge and helped himself to some vanilla ice cream. He dug his spoon into the icy treat and sighed.

He had another dream about her...

Chiro stuffed the cold spoon into his mouth. The new sensation fluttered throughout his body as he prepared to stuff the spoon back into the large container.

"Again with the ice cream? I swear, they're gonna notice it when all of it's gone!"

Chiro groaned and faced the figure behind him. It was his "pet", Amila. Amila goes on the terms as a "companion" now that she could speak her mind. Her bright, yellow orb at her tail illuminated the room.

"Another dream about Kio, eh?" Amila sighed. "C'mon, tell 'ol Amila what's up with you..."

"It's just-...It's been a month and I still think about it..." Chiro stuffed his spoon into his mouth once more.

"You know... It's okay to still think about it... Kio didn't want us to know for a reason! Do YOU want to tell all your friends 'I'm an insane demon from Hell! I'm going to destroy all humanity and cause chaos throughout the land!'? Think about it, kiddo." Chiro sighed and turned to look at her.

"I know, I know... But still-"

"No buts mister! You can't change the past but you can change the future! Kiddo?" For the first time all month, Chiro let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"But what if it happens again! I can't take it if she..." Chiro was silent for a while. Amila pat his back.

"It's okay, kiddo... We-"

"No you don't! You don't understand! I feel different whenever I'm near her..."

"What about Jin May..?"

"She is nothing compared to this feeling for Kio! ...I'm scared Amila..."

Amila took turned his head to look at her. She saw the angst glistening in his eyes, while he only saw a stern look that understood.

"Listen... You're going through a difficult time right now. Difficulty is only there if you choose it that way. But there is alway's the option of switching to Easy mode. And by the looks of it, I'd say that you'd need it!"

Chiro nodded in acknowledgement. He smiled.

"Thanks Amila..."

"Don't mention it kiddo! ...No really, I don't want any of my groupees to know 'bout this. Just keep your lips sealed and get back to bed, that's all I really want you to do, kiddo!"

Chiro chuckled as he waved Amila off. Amila shook her head.

"Kids these days. I swear they just get dumber and dumber... Hehe!"

Amila strolled off to the main room and fell asleep in Gibson's chair. For some odd reason, his was always the softest. Gibson was going to be in a big suprise tomorrow when he sits down...

-----

Kio was fiddling with her staff. She couldn't just get to sleep. She sighed and set it down. She took a picture of her and Chiro on her nightstand.

_He was always there for me... I wish I could do the same..._

I single tear fell from her eyes as she waved away the sad thought.

"What am I saying? Things are better now! Tomorrow's gunna be great!" I stifled yawn caught her ears.

"Ya know... Tomorrow won't come so 'great' if we don't get some sleep..."

Kio nodded and hopped back in bed.

"Thanks Zav..."

"No problem! I couldn't sleep with Axe's snores anyways! I swear if I get a cork..."

"...You're going to stuff it in his big mouth!"

"How'd you know? Wait, you're reading my mind again aren't you?"

Kio laughed and fell back on her pillow.

"Yeah...! Hey Zaviac...?"

"Yeah Kio?"

"Can we call Chiro tomorrow?"

"You really miss him don't you?"

No response came. Kio buried her face in the pillow. Zaviac smiled and walked out of the doorway. Kio fell into a long, dreamless slumber...

-----

"Scrapperton!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Are you quite finished with your little project...?"

"Of course! The monkies will be yours all too soon! Tick tock!"

"Excellent... Make sure it is operational by tomorrow evening... And tell Mandarin to prepare my Formless army! I want this plan to work... Got it?"

Scrapperton shackily nodded and scurried off, leaving the Skelton King to laugh at his plans and how he would rule the planet Shuggazoom. Then soon, the whole universe will be under his grasp...


End file.
